1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a management technology for a basic input output system (BIOS) and, more particularly, to a BIOS management device and method for managing a BIOS setting value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of the self-assembly computer technology, a user often makes a computer have preferred performance by the overclock technology. The common method is that the operating frequency of the computer is controlled by setting the BIOS of the computer. Generally speaking, the BIOS of the computer can be set only when the computer is in a normal working state. If the BIOS is improperly set, the computer not only can be caused to crash, but also even cannot be booted after the computer is shut down, and therefore, the user cannot restore the BIOS by the common method of setting the BIOS.
The improper setting of the BIOS can cause the crash of the computer, and along with the increase of crash time, interior components of the computer are possible to be further badly damaged. The conventional method is that the user needs to press the power button of the computer for four seconds to shut down the computer. Next, the user needs to open the housing of the computer. Finally, the user makes a jumper electrically connected to a specific pin in the front panel area of the motherboard to clear (or restore) BIOS setting values in the BIOS. The actions are usually called actions of clearing the setting values of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (COMS) (Clear CMOS). Persons having ordinary skill in the art should know that steps of clearing the BIOS setting values in the BIOS are very complicated, and the jumper is very small and is often lost.